


Things are Perfect Again

by orphan_account



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, aka fitzissick and needs medical help, i love this band i promise, idk - Freeform, lots of fluff, mike and ian might not show up much, probably lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad night, cuddles and poorly written fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things are Perfect Again

**Author's Note:**

> Highschool au bc fuck u
> 
>  
> 
> dont judge my writing
> 
> also srry abt how short it is
> 
> its shorter than me

Normally Josh would hate being wrapped up in someones arms. He honestly preferred being alone at night, staring at the ceiling in complete silence. Though, he had to admit, it was getting colder at night (even if it is summer, but Josh could admit he was a smudge on the skinny side) and things were getting harder to handle.

As he admits that stuff to himself, he also admits he loves the boy holding him.

Matt was sweet and, even if Josh tried to leave, would never let the other teen go. In all honesty? Josh loved it. He loved feeling Matt's strong arms wrapped around him, even if was just for those few hours every few nights. Even if, as the night turns to day and dread fills Josh, Matt awakes only to whisper that he loves Josh.

Josh always felt safe in Matt's arms. He always felt accepted. He always felt as if Matt could make things perfect again. Even as he realizes. Things are perfect again.


End file.
